Ma soeur
by Selays
Summary: On a tous détesté Pétunia. Pourtant, elle aussi a souffert cette nuit du 31 octobre.


**J'ai eu envie d'écrire ce One-Shot en lisant Pardonne moi petite soeur de ProfesseurBlinis. Bien sûr je ne prétend pas être de son niveau et ce n'est qu'une piètre performance que j'offre, néanmoins jusque là je vouais une haine viscérale à Pétunia, mais ce petit OS m'a fait changé d'avis et m'a permis de reconsidérer le personnage. Voici mon OS : Ma sœur.**

* * *

Pétunia Dursley, née Evans, eut un mauvais pressentiment en cette journée du 31 Octobre. Elle le sentit au réveil, ses entrailles étant noués. Elle le sentit lorsqu'elle se maquilla et qu'une larme traîtresse coula le long de sa joue.

Pourtant elle s'occupa normalement de sa famille, comme à son habitude. Elle aimait sa vie, si parfaite, si rangée, si _normale_. Mais était-ce la réalité . Rien n'en était moins sûr.

Elle vaqua à ses occupations, s'occupant avec amour et tendresse de son petit Dudley, observant avec un certain mépris son voisinage du Privet Drive.

Lorsque son mari, Vernon Dursley, rentra au domicile familial; Pétunia l'écouta avec une certaine lassitude parler des perceuses et des contrats juteux qu'il était sur le point de décrocher. Au bout d'un moment, elle décrocha et finit par acquiescer de manière systématique.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à bailler et à dodeliner de la tête, elle prétexta une migraine et monta se coucher, sans oublier d'aller border son nourrisson.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Pétunia se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'un éclair fit trembler les vitres de la maison. Fait étrange, il était quasiment impossible qu'il y ait de l'orage à cette période de l'année. Autre fait étrange, elle était couverte de sueur, tremblante et haletante. Pourtant il ne faisait pas chaud.

Elle tenta de se remémorer son cauchemar mais tout ce dont elle se souvint fût d'un rire à vous glacer le sang et d'une intense lumière verte.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta de nouveau lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Son mari, à côté d'elle, se réveilla et maugréa contre « les personnes indisciplinées et malpolies qui viennent réveiller les honnêtes gens en pleine nuit ». S'enveloppant dans sa robe de chambre, elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. En l'ouvrant, elle se rendit compte qu'il n y avait personne. Cependant, en baissant les yeux, elle découvrit un bébé dans un couffin. Une horrible cicatrice, encore rouge, barrait son front. Une lettre, adressée à Pétunia Dursley, était coincée dans les couvertures. Ramenant l'enfant au sein de la maison, elle le déposa par terre et ouvrit la lettre. Au fil de sa lecture, la peau de son visage, déjà blanche, pâlit de plus en plus. Elle fût interrompue par son mari.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Pétunia ?

\- Je m'en occupe Vernon, retourne te coucher et ne réveille pas Dudley.

Elle alla dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle prit sa lettre et ne pût voir que des mots, de cette écriture fine et penchée, comme « _… avons le regret de vous faire part _», « _… décès de votre sœur _», « _assassinée pendant la lutte du Bien _», « _sacrifice... _», « _garder l'enfant _».

Alors, seulement, à l'abri de tout regards, elle laissa éclater sa peine. Toute cette rancœur, cette jalousie qu'elle conservait en elle vola en éclat, remplacés par autre chose : la haine, la haine d'avoir été abandonnée.

En croisant les yeux du nourrisson qui avait les yeux de sa mère, elle décida de fermer son cœur à tout jamais.

* * *

_**16 ans plus tard.**_

Pétunia Dursley était prise d'angoisse. Un mage noir, celui qui avait assassiné sa sœur, voulait sa peau pour avoir hébergé son neveu.

Ce dernier l'avait prévenue, elle devait partir avec sa famille au plus vite et aller se cacher. Avec des sorciers de surcroît ! Bien qu'en façade elle était terrifiée, au fond d'elle elle jubilait. Enfin elle allait pouvoir côtoyer ce monde qui la fasciné ! Mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne devait le montrer.

Lorsque, pour la dernière fois, elle fît le tour de sa maison, elle vit son neveu, _son _fils qui regardait pensivement les pièces vides. Elle se surprit à parler.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais ?

Il se retourna vivement, surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

\- Je te comprends, je t'ai toujours compris. - Elle fit une pause. - Tu as peut-être perdu une mère, mais j'ai aussi perdu une sœur.

La vérité avait éclaté. Après toutes ces années, elle le lui avait enfin dit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'en alla.

* * *

_**2 ans plus tard.**_

Pétunia Dursley marchait le long des rues de Godric's Hollow, resserrant les pans de son manteau autour d'elle. Les deux dernières années avaient été éprouvantes. L'angoisse d'être retrouvés et tués, malgré la présence de sorciers. Cependant, en secret, elle demandait des nouvelles de son neveu. Elle se renseigna aussi au près d'Elphias Doge et d'Hestia Jones sur le monde magique et sur ce qu'avait pu vivre son neveu au fil des années. Un sentiment de malaise s'était propagé au fil du temps.

Aussi, lorsqu'un jour il se présenta sur le pas de la porte, elle s'excusa. S'excusa platement sur ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Et elle lui demanda quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle nourrissait depuis 19 ans déjà, qui le fit sourire sincèrement.

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendit et, pour la première fois de sa vie, pratiqua la magie. Avec lui, elle avait transplané à Godric's Hollow.

Il lui fit voir le cottage, là où _elle_ avait vécu, aimé et était morte. Elle versa des larmes quand il fit apparaître devant elle la statue et les mots que le monde magique avaient laissés.

Elle lui demanda de faire apparaître une couronne de lys blanc, s'émerveillant devant l'acte magique. Elle s'avança ensuite vers le cimetière et, se retournant avant de passer les grilles, lui dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère, mais pas seulement. Elle s'engagea ensuite dans les allées dégagées.

S'arrêtant devant une tombe, elle dit pour la première fois depuis son enfance :

\- Salut, Lily.

* * *

**Je ne sait pas quoi en penser. C'est quelque chose qui me semble incomplet, peut-être comme cette aventure.**


End file.
